


Untouched

by Kattology



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Ardyn being an asshole strikes again, F/M, Loqi is kinda snooty, One-Sided Attraction, Short Chapters, it kinda gets worse?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattology/pseuds/Kattology
Summary: A small tale about Loqi and his lover's innocent one-sided love that doesn't get acknowledged fast enough.





	1. Daily Life

“How long will you be gone?”

“Not long, I’d say two months to prepare the magitek troopers and my armour.”

“I see, do be careful, Loqi.” 

“War is all about being careful, (First name).”

She nodded and pressed her lips dutifully to his cheek “I’ll miss you.”

Loqi wordlessly nodded, heat had risen to his cheeks as he brushed stray hairs away from her face, as to return the affection.

“Yes…quite.”

Conversations like these were completely normal, they have been since Loqi had succeeded such a position in the Imperial Army. But aside from war, Loqi was at first forced to believe that she was the reason he needed to return unscathed. That was during the years, he realized that he…appreciated her company, as much as she adored his, maybe even more on her part.

(First name), forever untouched by war.


	2. Formal Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lad meets lass. He is unimpressed.

Imperial parties for military-aristocratic families and sorts were always loud with talk of recent achievements and buzzed of news of new plans or how many less men they spent on the battlefield. Quartets and tiny gatherings of instruments made the hotel main floor for mingling and dancing alive.

Loqi was about sixteen when he attended that party, it wasn’t his first time, he was used to the evening lights, the fancy dinners and typical socializing mixed with dancing. House Tummelt had a high head when it came to serving the military, and Loqi was more than eager to bring honour to his family name and serving his nation. Loqi was talking with other young men who have enlisted or were already in service with the imperial army. He soon decided to take a break and quickly find his parents in the crowd. He noticed his parents were talking with another couple and decided to turn away.

“Oh! My apologies!”

Loqi’s gaze landed on a young lady dressed up to the nines with a flustered look on her face and Loqi knowing his etiquette, reassured her. They both don’t know how it happened, but they kept talking with each other and Loqi found her...extremely respectful. Soon, the two managed to fall into the web of ballroom dancing.

“For a military man’s son, you’re quite the graceful dancer.”

Loqi smirked, “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

She giggled as she followed his steps and continued to strike a conversation with him. His dirty blonde hair neatly swept to fit the occasion and had almost a feral-like look in his eye.

“It’s quite rude to stare.” Loqi blinked straight at her.

She almost stepped on his foot and staggered, he quickly swept her again so she may regain footing. A bright blush was evident on her face.

“S-Sorry.”

The two managed to waltz their way out of the twirling bodies and pressed themselves close to the wall with drinks in hand. The night seemed to have passed very quickly up until the festivities were wrapping up, so caught up that both young aristocrats did not exchange names.

She had made herself a decent person to speak to, very nice, always bowing, straight poise. Overall, Loqi found her a regular plain jane amongst the aristocrats that had gathered. This girl was like any other raised in aristocracy, knowing nothing about the outside world and somewhat showing no ignited fire.


End file.
